


Last Line

by BlueBell_Cattounge



Category: John Wick - Fandom
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bombs, Bruises, Bullets, F/M, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Injury, Medical, Medical Procedures, Minor Injuries, Non-Canon Relationship, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Past Violence, Stitches, Survival, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 05:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBell_Cattounge/pseuds/BlueBell_Cattounge
Summary: *After Chapter 3: Parabellum*After all John Wick has been through, he deserves a good rest and time to heal. But time is a luxury he doesn’t have. With determination to bring down the guys on top, he may need some help.What will happen in this fate? Who will face them down with him?What will an old partner from a failed duo contract, have to bring to the table?





	1. Chapter 1 Intro 1

“We should get you patched up, huh John? You took quite a fall.”

A groan managed to escape his lips in agreement. He laid face down on the floor before him, bloody, bruised, and broken. What he went through for the past couple of weeks has put so much strain on him, and being constantly on the run has finally taken its toll, his body ached and burned. 

“I know just the person, helped me with my cuts here,” the Bowery king says as he stands slowly, “but it’s not that safe here, people will wonder where your body went and will come looking.” Shuffling down from his seat, he limped his way closer to John.

“I’ll make arrangements to get you to her unseen. Just a little ways on the other side of town. Rest as much as you can John, we’ll both need it if we are to go through with this successfully.” 

The cut up king turns and walks off, nodding and handing 3 golden coins to a man. John barely able to keep his head up, has succumbed to the growing darkness around him. Heavy eyelids close in as he watches the man step closer towards him.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

Warmth and lavender brings John to his senses when he wakes. He is partially submerged in water in a large white tub. He says still for a moment, eyes adjusting to the sun lit room, listening to his own steady heartbeat and breathing as he floats. He moves his fingers and toes, then raises his arms only to feel how stiff, heavy, and sore they are. With a grunt he grips the edge of the tub and slowly rises himself up from the water. Cool air hits his back immediately sending shivers and he regrets leaving the warm water for a second.  
Looking around the room he is in, it’s clean and white. Curtains wave from the slow summer breeze, white towels and a vase of small daisies sit to the side on a table along with a variety of medical instruments and bandages. A wheelchair sits in the corner of the room.  
John looks down at his body, he is naked and greatly bruised. Large splotches of deep red and purples cover his torso, legs, and arms. Sutures have closed his wounds, he tentatively touches and prods his patched up body but it only brings great pain. He winces and decides to lay back down slowly into the warm inviting water. 

After what feels like an hour of silence he hears footsteps slowly making their way towards him. A light hum of a random tune stops at the door and enters the room. A tray is set down on the table beside the tub, clinks of glass and metal together. 

“So have you came to be Mr. Wick?” A female voice questions sweetly. 

“...Yeah.” His voice is dry and gravelly. John opens his eyes and sees a woman stand over the tub. Dark hair tied messily in a bun and eyes tired with little sleep. 

“I was afraid that you weren’t going to make it. You’ve got to be one of the worst cases I have had,” she straightens up and pulls out a clipboard, “ 5 bruised ribs, 7 bullet wounds, internal bleeding, dislocated shoulder, sub conjunctival hemorrhage in one eye, embedded glass, blood loss, and 2 fractured ribs. Not to mention a missing finger...”  
She puts the clipboard down and rubs her eyes. A heavy sigh and pauses for a moment before rolling up her sleeves. 

“Lets get you out and dressed shall we?” 

“No, no I can do that myself.” John sits up a bit to quickly and groans in pain, his expression twisted painfully. 

“Really now? I’ve treated many people like you, there is no shame in help Mr. Wick,” she carefully put an arm around and under his arm and the other supporting a leg. With great strength and determination she lifts the tall man out and on to the edge of the tub.  
“Think you can sit there for a while?”  
John doesn’t says anything and waits as she unfolds a clean towel and begins to carefully pat him down. Awkward silence fills between them. 

“Ahem, well... it’s been 2 days since you’ve came here.” She starts as an attempt for small talk. John doesn’t say anything.  
“And to think that we would meet again in these circumstances. How long has it been since then?”  
John with a puzzled look, glances up and speaks.  
“I don’t know you.”  
“John Wick... how rude to not recognize a former partner. Granted it has been well over 8 years and I have changed a lot, but you should never forget a face.”  
She stops drying him down and pulls out a soft bath robe, carefully inserting each arm and ties a bow at his waist. As she turns and walk forward with the wheelchair John takes a closer look at her face. A faded scar runs across her left cheek and chin, it’s barely noticeable but he recognizes it. He was the one that gave it to her after all. 

“The lady of white? Sabella Vin?” 

“Oh please Mr.Wick, no one has called me that for years. That silly phase is well past me.”  
“I thought you died.” John says in a disgruntled tone, almost disappointed. 

Sabella holds out a hand and directs John to the seat of the wheelchair. She leans down to his ear and whispers.  
“You should of done more than leave a scar on my face then John.” A small wicked smile spreads across her face when he looks at her. His eyes hardened and his brows furrowed, he is tense now. 

“Oh come now Mr. Wick don’t give me that look. I’m not going to extract revenge upon you for what you did.”

“Why are you here then?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” She starts to push him out of the bathroom and down the hallway to another room. John can smell something cooking in the kitchen as they past and make their way to a small bedroom in white decor and sheets. 

“I'm not the same as I once was anymore. I make a living treating those like you in this industry. I offer a safe, neutral place for some help." She stops in the middle of the room and walks around to the small table of more medical supplies. She pulls out gauze, bandages, and ointments.

“A cold killer like you ended up here? I find that hard to believe." He scoffed. 

"Well I still do the odd job once in a while if my favor is due." Sabella directs John to the bed and slides off the top portion of the bathrobe, exposing his wounded and scarred torso.  
"Should dress your wounds before anything else." She says to herself quietly as a quick note, getting to work immediately placing gauze pads, wrapping, and taping them in place. 

"What happened to you Mr. Wick? It's been ages, tell me what you went through to get to this.." she says as a stitch starts to bleed. 

"It's...it's a long story really."  
"I got time."  
"I'd rather not say...."  
She looks up from her position with curiosity. Tired eyes searching for a clue to the mystery before her. A small glimmer lights up her eyes when she found something.  
"Revenge. Is that what started it?"  
John Wick doesn't respond and makes silence sink in between them again. Sabella doesn't says anything after that. She finishes up her dressings and carefully clothed him in clean blue pajamas and leaves John alone for the rest of the morning with water and painkillers.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

John lays between the warm tussled sheets, his body still aches when he moves even after taking the pills to ease the pain. He looks out the window, the sun is at its highest, there is no clock around so he concluded that it is around noon. As the thought just crossed his mind, Sabella knocks and enters the room. 

“I’ve prepared lunch, are you awake?”   
John raises a hand in response. At that moment she walks in with a tray in hand and sets it on the nightstand. A button is pushed and the head of the mattress raises, propping up John to a upright position. 

“How are you feeling?”  
“Like shit..”  
“No surprise there. I have more medication for you, hopefully to speed up your healing. The acclaimed king wants you up and running again soon,” she sits on the edge of the bed with a bowl in hand, “which is ridiculous since it would take at least 6 weeks for your fractured ribs to heal..”

“Shouldn’t stay long anyways, they’ll find me soon.” John says with a raspy voice, his throat is dry. Sabella hands him a cold glass of milk. 

“They won’t find you, trust me this place is safe. I’ve held many wanted people here before. But since you came to me you have the whole place to yourself.” Her words and smile goes unnoticed.

John didn’t pay much attention to her as he drowns the whole glass of milk, it hasn’t quenched his thirst completely so he reaches for the bowl in Sabella’s hands. He didn’t realize how hungry he really was till now. Tomato soup, grilled cheese, apple slices, and Greek yoghurt. It wasn’t anything spectacular but it filled him nonetheless. 

“Guess I’m not surprised,” she giggles with a hand over her mouth. 

When he was finished Sabella stands and stacks up the empty dishes on the tray and leaves again. A few minutes later she returns with a small paper cup of various pills and a glass of water. 

“By the way Mr. Wick, you have a visitor here to see you.” She hands him the cups as a large man limped through the door, leaning dependently on a cane. He comes in and Sabella brings up a chair for him to sit. 

“I came as soon as I heard you were awake John. We have much to discuss.”


	4. Chapter 2 Intro

A large man comes limping through the door, dressed in the attire of that of a homeless man. A chair is pulled up for the Bowery king to sit at the bedside where John Wick rests. He takes a second to get comfortable and rests his cane on the nightstand.  
Sabella hands John the paper cup of medications and glass of water when the Bowery king sat down. She turns to him after.  
“Need anything?”  
“I’m fine thank you.” And waves her off in dismissal. With a turn on her heel Sabella walks out. A moment of silence after the door closed the Bowery king begins to speak. 

“I hope you are doing well John.”

“Feeling better than ever..” John says sarcastically and tossed his head back, taking the three pills from the cup into his mouth and washed them down.  
“..she is supposed to be dead.” He remarks as he finishes. 

“So are you but here we are.” 

John looks down into the half empty glass, watching his own reflection swish back and forth.  
“What do you have in mind?”

“We cut off a few legs and bring the whole thing crashing down.”

“Seems reckless..”

“Nothing you can’t handle John,” The king smirks when John looks up at him from the glass.  
“Finding them won’t be easy, let alone getting close to them. I’ll have my men scrap up some information on the matter. So in that time you should rest, I’ll cover you for 1 month.”

“I’ll be sure to pay you back.”

“No, no need for that. That woman is loaded as it is. I will do my best to keep your ass safe here. Until then you’re on your own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you for reading this far, I hope that it’s not too bad of a read. I just felt inspired once I’ve watched John Wick 3 and had to rewatch all the movies again lol. I’m not anything professional so if there is a few mistakes ignore them or just let me know and help me improve. 
> 
> Also I believe that the chapters may be a little confusing to some, I write on my iPhone notes, it’s a way to keep my chapters organized and I decided for shorter chapters and frequent updates.  
> I’m still new to this so it’s still a bit confusing to get around on here. 
> 
> Thanks :D


	5. Chapter 2 Part 1

Sabella finishes her meal and cleans the dishes as John and the Bowery king talk in privacy. To pass the time she goes over the medications and materials that have been used, and makes a list for restocking the items. All was going quietly well, until there was a scratching on the door.  
An unusual sound to hear.  
Sabella cautiously walks towards the door as she draws and flicks open a wicked sharp knife from her sleeve. She opens the door just a crack to see the outside, looks down and sees it sitting on the stone steps. And dark grey pitbull looks up expectantly when the door opens more. 

“You got an appointment?” She asked with an arched brow, humoring herself.  
The canine tilts his head.  
“I suppose you’re a visitor then?”  
The dogs then stands and wags his tail happily.  
“M’kay then.” Sabella says as she flicks the knife back with a click and puts it up her sleeve again and welcomes the dog inside.  
Nails click on the wooden floors as the canine sniff and survey the unfamiliar household, Sabella watches the dog go around the place and stop at the door where John resides. Tail wagging fast and ears alert, he whines for the door to be open.  
“I don’t know boy, he isn’t feeling well.”  
The canine looked up with big eyes, begging to see his owner.  
“....fine.”  
She opens the door and the dog rushes inside.


End file.
